customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Silverjaw
Silverjaw was once a simple "Shredderbot" on Tallos 5, along with the rest of the eventual Fire Villains, "Flamebot" (Fire Lord), "Buzzbot" (Jetbug), "Drillhead" (Drilldozer), and "Bomb-blast" (Nitroblast). Biography Tallos 5 As "Shredderbot", Silverjaw was a simple being. His sole duty was to recycle and refine metal. It was not long, however, when the Hero Factory scientists that ran the mining operation on the planet made better use of his sawblade by assigning him mining tasks. After an undetermined period of time, “Shedderbot” broke down. Years of processing metal and hewing away at stone had taken their toll and it was decided this particular unit was to be scrapped. However, it was at this time when the other mining bots, the future Fire Lord, Jetbug, Drilldozer, and Nitroblast, began to absorb dangerous levels of fuel which gave them heightened levels of sentience and energy. Despite "Shredderbot" not initially taking part in Fire Lord's crime spree, it was only a matter of time before his latent fuel addiction would kick in. Rise to Power Shortly after Fire Lord's rampage, the researchers closed down the mining facilties on Tallos 5 and returned to Makuhero City. As they had sent "Shredderbot" to the scrapping plant, they had assumed he had already been taken care of. Unknown to the scientists, however, that plant was one of the very first locations stripped of fuel by the Fire Villians as they wanted to take precautions against any measure that could stop them while they were still gaining strength. As the days went on, the damaged "Shredderbot" patched himself together with whatever parts he could find in the abandoned mine and slowly scavenged the dregs of fuel left behind by the Fire Villains. Though Fire Lord and his cronies were quite thorough, "Shredderbot"'s accumulated effort over the span of several weeks eventually led to the rise of Silverjaw. During this time, Silverjaw continually found spare parts to add onto himself until his addiction for fuel became an actual need, as the amount of power required to keep him running was truly immense. Downfall at Makuhero Unlike his former coworkers, Silverjaw aimed for a bigger target than a tanker station. His aim was to drain both the fuel cell factories situated at the outskirts of Markuhero City as well as the hydroelectric power plant near the Assembly Tower. Silverjaw struck while most of Hero Factory's attention was focused on the planet of Quatros and Aldous Witch's schemes. Silverjaw timed his attack perfectly; he was met with little resistance during his assault on the cache of fuel cells. Thankfully, his actions alerted Hero Factory who immediately sent the remaining Alpha-1 members who were in the reserves, namely Natalie Breez, Mark Surge, Nathan Evo, and Julius Nex. The Tau-4 team was also prepped as their backup, if needed. The combined efforts of these four heroes managed to put a halt to what would have been a disastrous power outage. Surge managed to overload the main output of the power plant and stunned Silverjaw long enough for his teammates to knock the already dazed criminal out. Emergency response teams were then called in to strip away the huge Fire Villain's armor until he was a manageable size for rehabilitation. Abilities, Traits, and Stats Silverjaw, like the other Fire Villains, has the ability to siphon energy from any kind of fuel simply by touching it. He also had the ability to directly absorb the kinetic energy of electricty. Silverjaw's immense stature also came with incredible strength. During his raid on the Makuhero fuel cell factory, it was reported that he ripped open the blast doors with his bare hands. 'Stats' Maximum value is 25. Trivia *Considered names: Blacktooth, Blackjaw. *This MOC stands at around 65cm. Gallery Silverjaw1.JPG|Full view of Silverjaw Silverjaw2.JPG|Lower half of Silverjaw Silverjaw3.JPG|Silverjaw's siphon blade Silverjaw4.JPG|Rear view of Silverjaw Silverjaw5.JPG|(a lil blurry) Silverjaw's Flamedisk launcher Silverjaw6.JPG|Upper half of Silverjaw Category:Villains Category:Fire Villains Category:User:ChineseLegolas